


October

by Bragi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragi/pseuds/Bragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Nishinoya's girlfriend isn't always an easy task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

    October. The tenth month of the year was bringing colder winds and heavier clouds, brushing fallen leaves and summer away. You could see by the window the bare branches shaking more and more as the sky seemed to turn more grey than in the morning. It was going to rain soon, pretty soon. Your only wish now was to hurry to your home to be safe and warm before Mother Nature unleashes her wrath, but…  
  
« This kind of behaviour is totally unacceptable ! », the dean’s voice shouted once more.  
  
You and Nishinoya sighed in concert. It was the fifth time that you were convoked in his office, and it was honestly starting to get on your nerves. And why were you here this time ? For a poor, little, playful, innocent, and oh so damn casual smack on your bottom at a corridor’s angle.  
  
« I don‘t see where the big deal is ! It was just a little smack, I don’t think she’s gonna sue me… », your boyfriend boldly said.  
  
« Oh no, Yuu, please, shut the fuck up », you thought as hard as you could as if it was going to give you the power of telepathy.  
  
Nishinoya caught your deadly gaze, but didn’t seem to understand when he fucked up hard enough to upset you. You fixed your gaze on the dean again, waiting for him to say something.  
  
« Not a big deal ?! Not a big deal ?! », he echoed nervously.  
  
Oh oh. It was never good when he started to parrot.  
  
« Obviously I should have expected such manners from you, Nishinoya… »  
  
You saw the libero pulling a face. Since he expelled him for a week last year, the dean always kept a mediocre image of him, and his grades were obviously not helping to change his mind… The dean has always been bitter and pernickety when it came to the volleyball club -especially since the secrete wig accident, thank you Hinata for your awesome clumsiness- but with Nishinoya, he was even worse and took the bad habit to convoke him for nothing.  
  
« But from you, young lady, it’s a surprise. I’m disappointed, really… I always thought you were a good student. »  
  
It made you frown, slightly concerned. What if he asked to see yours parents or something ?  
  
« Leave her alone », Noya interfered in. « Technically, she’s isn’t responsible ! I mean, it’s my hand that smacked her ass, not her ass that jumped against my hand, so physically speaking, she’s innocent, right ? »  
  
« Yuu. Shut. UP », you hissed, grinding your teeth.  
  
He gave you the « but-I’m-trying-to-help-you-honey » look, but it didn’t help you to calm down.  
  
« A respectful man shouldn’t talk about a young lady’s bottom like this ! », the dean began before moving onto a classic « kids those days » themed speech.  
  
You and Noya stared at him, trying your best to not fall asleep. To be honest, the only think that kept you awake was the sweeping moves of his wig. It was almost spinning around and you and Noya used to bet if it was going to fall or not each time you were convoked together. It killed the time.  
  
« Fall… Fall you damn stupid thing ! », you mentally encouraged.  
  
« Hold on ! Hold on ! », Noya thought.  
  
He already lost the bet last week when the dean’s wig flied away because of the wind.  
  
« Mister ! Mister ! », the dean’s secretary screamed when she entered the office. « There’s a fight behind the school ! »  
  
The dean grumbled and sighed.  
  
« You two stay there », he ordered before leaving.  
  
You wanted to scream at that. No. You didn’t want to stay and wait for him to come back with another never-ending speech. You had enough for today and now you just wanted to go home.  
As soon as the door was closed behind the dean’s podgy figure, Nishinoya collapsed on his chair. It was already a miracle he stood straight on his seat for such a long time, so you didn’t blame him.  
  
« See ? His wig didn’t fall ! I won ! You owe me a Gari-Gari-Kun ! », the libero said with a giant smile on his face. (*1)  
  
« Soda flavour I guess ? »  
  
« That’s my girl », he cooed, just happy that you remembered his favourite flavour. « But seriously… all that fuss for a hand on your ass ! I bet he did the same when he was my age ! »  
  
« I’m not sure… Have you seen his face ? Maybe he was already that ugly when he was our age… Maybe he‘s was already bald… »  
  
You heard Nishinoya rolling on the floor. Seriously, it was way too easy to make this boy laugh.  
  
« But if he convokes us for this… What will he do if he ever finds out what we did in the locker room ? », Noya asked with a wink.  
  
This time it was your turn to snort.  
  
« We’ll be expelled, I guess… », you answered.  
  
« Don’t call it « expulsion », call it « extra-vacation » ! »  
  
« That’s how you phrased it when you had to tell your mom, right ? »  
  
« Yeah… »  
  
« … Did it work ? »  
  
« Fuck no… »  
  
You buried your face in your sleeve to hide your laugh, but a sudden thunder clap cut your talking short and startled you.  
  
« I can’t believe it ! There we are ! This hairy pig kept us for too long and now I’m gonna be soaked as hell by the time I’m home ! », you yelled.  
  
You suddenly felt an arm around your shoulders, and when you turned your head around, Nishinoya’s grinning face was only few millimetres away.  
  
« I guess we can say that you get wet anytime you’re with me », he murmured against your lips before giving you a quick kiss.  
  
It made you blush and laugh at the same time, and you promptly shove his face away.  
  
« You’re such an idiot, Yuu ! », you smiled. « And you want me to introduce you to my parents… ‘Mom, Dad, this is Yuu, official boyfriend, Karasuno’s libero, shitty student and professional dirty-talker’ »  
  
« Oh my god ! This is the best description someone ever did of me !! And there isn‘t even the word ‘short‘ ! Do you think you can write it somewhere for me ?! I‘m gonna get it printed on a t-shirt ! »  
  
You smiled fondly at him. His tendency to be happy over the littlest event was one of the things that made you fall for him in the first place. You still didn’t get why he wasn’t more popular among the girls despite all his qualities. He was kind, funny, reliable, protective and strong, but it sometimes looked like you were the only one able to see him like this. It was like girls were blind to a boy’s qualities as long as he can’t be eye-levelled with them without standing on a chair. It was a waste, really… a short waste physically speaking, but still !  
  
Even if you knew you were falling for him more and more, you never confessed. You were adamant to be turned down, so you were glad he did the first move. You weren’t a coward, but how on Earth could you have guessed that he had feelings for you when he was spending his entire life running after Kiyoko ?  
  
« Say, Yuu… »  
  
« Hm ? »  
  
« Why did you chose to date me ? I mean… I‘ve always thought you were in love with Kiyoko-san… »  
  
You hardly doubted you could have win against her. She was prettier, smarter, and has many other qualities. You never wonder why she was so popular and knew you couldn’t stand a chance.  
  
« Haha ! I don’t love Kiyoko-san like I love you ! See, Kiyoko-san is more like… A superstar ! Everybody loves her because she’s kind and smart and really REALLY beautiful, but when you think about it… I don’t know anything about her. We don’t talk that much, she doesn’t laugh at my jokes… »  
  
« Nobody laughs at your jokes expect you and me, you know…»  
  
« H-Hey shut up ! I was being romantic ! »  
  
« No you weren’t ! », you giggled. « You were telling me that the only reason you don’t date Kiyoko-san instead of me is because she’s smart enough to not laugh anytime you do or say something silly ! »  
  
« Contrary to you, my dear ! », he answered with a grin. « What I meant is… See, it’s like the guys in your Gods of the Stadium’s calendar ! Just because you’re physically attracted to somebody doesn’t mean you two would get along. That’s kinda how I feel with Kiyoko-san… »  
  
« I guess the slight difference is that I don’t go to high school with the Gods of the stadium… And that’s a shame, really. »  
  
You could actually hear him pout, and it made you smile wider. You were both silent for a moment, the sound of drops of rain crashing against the window filling the room.  
  
« It’s been a while since the dean’s gone, isn’t it ? », Nishinoya suddenly realised.  
  
« Yeah… I’m still upset I have to go home under the rain because of a little smack on the ass, you know. I mean, it’s not like if we had sex on his desk ! »  
  
You knew, at the very moment when your words escaped your lips, that you should have shut up. Turning to face Nishinoya, you saw that he wasn’t pouting anymore, grinning from ear to ear instead.  
  
« This is the best idea you’ve ever had. »  
  
« Yuu. No ! », you protested, jumping off your chair.  
  
« Come on ! », he whined, getting closer and closing his arms around your waist.  
  
« I said no ! »  
  
« But he’s been gone forever ! »  
  
« Exactly ! That means he’s going to come back at any second ! », you stressed.  
  
You knew how stubborn your boyfriend was and knew he wasn’t going to drop it.  
  
« Come ooooon », he purred in your ear before nipping at it, backing you against the desk and hovering your body with his to make you lay on it.  
  
« Stop it, Yuu ! We’ll be caught ! »  
  
« Please ? As a revenge for all these unfair lectures ! »  
  
« No. »  
  
« Please ! It’s my birthday ! »  
  
« No it’s not ! »  
  
« As my Christmas’s present then ! »  
  
« It’s in two months ! »  
  
« Happy Easter ? »  
  
« Yuu, you- »  
  
You suddenly froze. Footsteps. Footsteps !!! Footsteps coming over here !!!  
You pushed Noya away so hardly that he directly fell back on his chair, and you promptly jumped off the desk to return to yours, nervously smoothing out your skirt. The dean entered his office and you didn’t even wanted to think about what he could have found if he returned one second earlier.

  
***

  
    It’s been a week since Nishinoya and you have been convoked by the dean, who finally let you go after asking more discretion from you and your troublesome boyfriend. Noya almost sniggered at this, but you promptly kicked his leg to prevent it.  
  
« Ah ! Yuu ! »  
  
You happily waved at your boyfriend that you spotted at the end of the hallway, sprinting to jump in his open arms. You pressed your lips against his lengthily before moving your head aside to murmur in his ear :  
  
« Happy birthday, Yuu… »  
  
« Thank you ! Where’s my present ?! », he almost yelled in excitement, squeezing your body against his.  
  
« Ow ! You’ll have it later… Loosen a little, will you ? »  
  
« Oh, sorry ! », he apologized, letting you go.  
  
The door nearby opened as the dean’s head appeared in the tiny opening.  
  
« Who’s yelling in the corridors ?! Wha- The two of you again ?! »  
  
You saw Nishinoya frown and open his mouth, but you jumped ahead of him and bowed deeply in front of the dean before he could say anything :  
  
« We’re sorry ! We’re sorry ! We won’t disturb you anymore ! »  
  
« Hm… Alright, but be quiet ! »  
  
He closed and locked the door behind him and went past you. Nishinoya wasn’t sure of what he saw at this very moment, but he was almost adamant that you took a step aside to bump into the dean.  
  
« Oh, sorry Sir ! I slipped ! », you apologized, bowing deeply once more.

  
***

  
    Nishinoya was barely opening his bentô when your face showed up once more in his field of vision from his classroom‘s entrance, making him grin like an idiot. His smile didn’t last, however, once he saw the slight concern haunting your features. You gestured to him, silently asking him to come over here.  
  
« Hey, what’s wrong ? », he asked.  
  
« It… It’s the dean again… We‘re convoked… »  
  
« What ?! You gotta be joking ! We haven’t done anything ! And it’s lunch break ! He can’t convoke us now ! »  
  
« Yuu… I think he knows for the… the locker room… We‘re in a right mess… »  
  
« Oh God… », he groaned, face palming.  
  
« Yuu, he’s waiting… »  
  
« Yeah, yeah… Coming… »  
  
He was dragging his feet all the way, mumbling about this day being the worst birthday ever. You couldn’t help but smile as you knocked at the dean’s door.  
  
« What ? He isn’t here ? », Noya grumbled when no answer came.  
  
« Dunno… »  
  
Nishinoya didn’t need anything more and promptly slammed the door open.  
  
« But… He’s not here ! », he noted, angrily entering the office.  
  
Oh no he wasn’t. And he wasn’t going to be before at least one hour. God bless lunch breaks.  
  
« Seriously ! Is he having fun convoking us during the lunch break while he’s eating somewhere else ?! That’s enough of this shit ! I’m leaving ! », Nishinoya shouted.  
  
He turned around, ready to burst out of here, but he immediately froze when he saw you locking the door behind you, a set of keys swirling around your finger.  
  
« What… Why did you… What are…. », he stammered.  
  
You grinned from ear to ear. He clearly didn’t expect this.  
  
« I’m a good actress, ain’t I ? », you smiled, going past him to reach the blind’s control to close it, leaving you and Noya in dimness. « And a good pick-pocket too ! », you added, shaking the keys in your hand.  
  
« What do you… These are the dean’s keys ?! You stole them this morning didn’t you ?! I knew you bumped into him on purpose ! God, you surely are the best girlfriend ever ! But why did you do that ? »  
  
« Oh ? You really have no idea ? Coz I took you seriously last week when we were there… You know, about… our little revenge… »  
  
Nishinoya felt his cheek suddenly starting to burn. No, it couldn’t be…  
  
You winked at him and didn’t break the eye-contact as you pressed the back of your thighs against the edge of the desk, slowly laying on your back as your fingers started to shyly gather your skirt up.  
  
« Happy birthday, Yuu… »

  
***

  
(*1) Gari-Gari-Kun is a Japanese popsicle and Noya’s favourite food.


End file.
